3 times Jin saw something and the 1 time he acted
by shyauthor1994
Summary: as they meet again Jin watches them get closer and closer together before finally acting when he can't take it any longer. don't own samurai champloo or its characters


Jin had seen a lot in his time as a samurai but Mugen and Fuu's stupidity and obliviousness of each others feelings took the cake. They bickered like an old married couple all day but Jin would notice the way Fuu would glance at him from the corner of her eye from across the fire. He would see the way Mugen's breathing became erratic when she disappeared too long as panic set in that she'd been taken again.

On one particular day Jin thought about this as he watched them yell at each other at the top of their lungs. It was well past the time they had separated and as fate would have it they had found each other again. So they had begun travelling with no destination in mind, feeding on the luxury of being in each others presence again. It was only a few days in when the first incident occurred.

They had stopped to rest for the night next to a river and Fuu had wandered off to bathe some time beforehand. Mugen had lay down by the fire looking as though he hadn't a care in the world though Jin knew he was listening for any signs of trouble. It wasn't long before he started fidgeting. First his fingers started drumming on his leg then his foot started tapping.

Jin had observed through almost closed eyes as Mugen got more and more irritated by the idea of Fuu being gone for so long. They were far enough away that they couldn't hear her without her having to scream. Jin had offered to stand near by just in case but Fuu had refused saying she would scream if she needed help. Jin did not fail to notice the dirty look Mugen thought he hid from the world at the thought of Jin going with her.

All of a sudden Mugen jumped up. Jin looked up at him in question and Mugen scowled.

"What're you lookin at four eyes?"

"Where are you going? Not to bother Fuu."

He rolled his eyes. "Goin for a piss, you wanna come too or can I go?"

Jin simply settled back against the tree and listened to Mugen walk away, in the direction of the river. When he was sure Mugen was out of range he sighed. It wasn't long before an ear splitting scream tore through the night. Jin raced to the river.

When he arrived he noticed two things. The first being Fuu holding her kimono up against her chest in one hand and her red tinted tanto in another. The second being Mugen sprawled on his backside with one bloody hand and Momo in the other, a scowl written on his face.

"Crazy bitch!"

"Lecherous Pervert!"

"The hell you doin wavin a blade around?"

Jin raised a brow at this and decided to continue watching silently.

"Protecting myself from people like you who think its okay to perve on innocent women bathing."

"I wasn't pervin on ya dumb broad. I'm the victim!"

"Since when?!"

"You sicked the rat on me and sliced my hand!"

"You saw me naked!"

He scowled and looked away. To Fuu it looked as though he was just pissed off. Jin however saw the slight tint of pink to his cheeks. Oh yes, they had both noticed how she had developed during their time away. Her hips and breasts had filled out to give her a more mature figure and her hair had grown. As she stood now Jin could see her hair loosely hanging at her waist.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"How was I spose to know you weren't drownin or getting kidnapped again?"

Her anger drained. "You were worried about me?"

"Tch! No jus don't wanna have ta run all over the damn country lookin for ya again."

Her mouth fell open in shock and she accidentally dropped her clothing. "You are worried about me."

He blanched a moment then his eyes roamed over her body shamelessly. "Okay sure whatever, ya know ya dropped ya cover right?"

She gasped, she squealed and she sicked momo on him again when he grinned lecherously. "You're such a perve get out of here Mugen! Go back to camp!"

He left laughing manically until he got out of sight. He stopped and turned to Jin. "Not a damn word ya got it?"

Jin kept his mouth closed and walked away. He pretended to be asleep when she rejoined camp and crossed to sit next to him pulling his hand towards her to inspect the wound she'd inflicted on him. She studied the small cut before he tried to pull his hand away. She sent him a look and kept a tight hold on the injured appendage.

"It's not deep. I'll wrap it and it should be closed and healing in a couple of days if you look after it."

He grunted. "I don't need ya help."

She sighed and looked up at him. "I know you don't but please let me fix this. It's my fault you're hurt in the first place."

He grunted non committally but let her clean and wrap his hand. When she was done she murmured a quiet apology before moving across the fire to her own spot and laying down to sleep.

The next incident was another month down the track. Their travelling had been going smoothly if not a little differently. Fuu had taken to having shorter bathing sessions and they camped closer to the river though she made an effort to continually yell at Mugen telling him to stay away from her.

They were travelling through a rougher part of the country and the men were worried that someone would target their friend, even if they never said anything. They kept her closer out in the open and didn't leave to go to brothels or bars just in case. Even though they had kept a close eye on her she still managed to get herself kidnapped.

Mugen was running around like a madman. He was stressed, pissed and scared for her safety. He couldn't get a handle on his feelings so Jin decided to take charge. They searched the brothels and made their way to the abandoned buildings, always keeping an ear to the streets for whispers. They found her in an abandoned temple surrounded by thugs. When they entered the building Mugen grit his teeth and growled low in his throat. Jin couldn't hold it against him.

Her clothes were torn and she was bruised. Thankfully they hadn't broken the skin yet and there didn't seem to be any evidence of rape but it still angered them both greatly that their friend had been put in this situation. She looked at them pleadingly with a tear stained face and Jin knew Mugen had lost control. They both jumped into the fray quickly and effectively killing all of the scumbags who had taken and beaten her. When Mugen didn't stop slicing the one who had been closest to her until Jin called out to him.

"Mugen!" When the vagrant looked at him he pointed to Fuu slumped in the middle of the room. "She needs you." he spoke low but saw how the anger disappeared to be replaced with a carefully vacant mask of indifference.

Mugen wiped the blood off of his sword with a dead mans shirt then sheathed it and crossed the room to Fuu. She looked up at him and new tears fell. Sighing he crouched down to eye level and held out his hand to her.

"C'mon girly, let's go. Ya needed new clothes anyway."

Instead of speaking or taking his hand, Fuu launched herself at him and wound her arms around his neck. Mugen fell back on his butt shocked a moment before coming to his senses and standing up. He placed his hands on her back and under her knees lifting her with ease before walking out of the temple without a glance backwards.

She slept fitfully that night as both men watched over her from across the room. Both too afraid that touching her during her dreams would make it worse. After that night Mugen kept his distance to Fuu not touching her unless it was absolutely necessary or an accident. It took a while but she got herself back to normal and every time Mugen pulled away like he had been burned she would frown and look to Jin for answers. The silent samurai would merely shrug his shoulders and look the other way.

The third incident was sparked by a gradual change of behaviour. After so long of Mugen acting so strangely and pulling away Fuu had had enough. They were walking along the road when Fuu stumbled into Mugen accidentally. He caught her of course but as soon as she was stable and looked up into his eyes he jumped back like she'd tried to kill him.

Fuu clenched her fists. "That's it! What is wrong with you?!"

Mugen froze and looked at her. "What do ya mean?"

"Seriously Mugen?! Every time you touch me you act like I'm poisonous! What's going on?"

"Nothin, yer crazy."

"No, what's crazy is the fact that you haven't made a lecherous remark or perverted attempt since I got kidnapped and taken to that temple. What's going on Mugen? And don't say nothing because I know it's something."

"Nothin, now drop it." he growled.

"No I won't drop it until you tell me."

"Fine ya wanna know? Ya almost got yerself raped and killed cos we couldn't keep ya safe. Cos I couldn't keep ya safe."

"What?" the fire in his eyes died to be replaced with something so startling she gasped. Helplessness. "I don't blame you, you know that don't you?"

"Whatever."

She stepped up to him and took hold of his hand before he could pull away. "Mugen, I don't blame you or Jin for what happened. I'm so happy that you came for me, saved me. You always save me I could never hate you and I won't freak out if you touch me."

"I'm a killer."

"You killed to protect me. You would never hurt me. I know that."

He sighed and all the tension seemed to leave his body. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand briefly before letting go.

Ever since then they had mostly gone back to normal except for one thing. At first Jin didn't even notice it. Until he woke up one morning and suddenly noticed what it was that had been bothering him lately. The space between Fuu and Mugen had been slowly diminishing each night. Every night they went to sleep just that little bit closer to each other. Neither said a word as morning came. Mugen would hide his smile and Fuu would hide her blush. One morning however they were forced to acknowledge it.

They had gone to sleep a mere metre or a little more apart. Fuu had complained that it was the cold and Mugen was closer. Mugen had grunted and said something about not being responsible for what his body does when he's asleep. Fuu had yelled at him and threatened him making sure her tanto was at the ready as she lay down. Mugen had rolled his eyes and lay back, eyes closed. The cold must have really set in during the night as when morning came Jin awoke to find them tangled together in a mess of limbs.

Suppressing a smirk Jin purposely stepped on a twig as he left camp. Mugen being aware of his surroundings at all times knew on a basic level that it was Jin but still opened his eyes slightly to scan the camp being careful to keep himself completely still. When something moved across his chest Mugen tensed immediately and looked down. His mouth fell open in a comical expression of shock.

Forgetting himself completely Mugen spoke loudly in disbelief. "Girly?"

He realised his mistake too late and watched as she scrunched up her nose and opened her eyes. She frowned slightly at the close up view of his shirt then tensed. She must have woken up enough to realise she was sleeping on him. A small eep came from her as she shot up and scooted away from him, her face red as a tomato.

"W-what the h-hell Mugen?!"

"Whaddya mean what the hell Mugen? You were practically on top of me Girly and I sure as hell didn't pick ya up and put ya there."

"J-just stay away from me."

"Ain't gonna be hard, you just make sure ta keep ya distance too, if ya can." he smirked to hide the strange warmth on his cheeks.

She went even redder and her mouth dropped open. "Of course I can you jerk."

With that she left the camp mumbling angrily under breath. Mugen waited until she wouldn't be able to hear him to sigh. Jin entered the camp and raised a brow.

"She left in a huff that way five minutes ago." he said pointing in the direction she'd gone. Jin nodded but continued to stare at him. "What ya lookin at now?"

"You two seemed comfortable."

"Yeah, well what would you know huh?"

Jin rolled his eyes and sat down to restart the fire for breakfast.

He was brought back to the present as they travelled along a winding road that dropped on one side. They were yelling at each other, calling each other names. Fuu's faced was flushed with anger. Mugens jaw was set with frustration. They had been at each others throats all morning for some reason or another. He wasn't sure which one of them had started it or why but he knew he was definitely over their strange dance. It was time to put an end to it.

Looking to the side where the small incline went down to flatten out below a plan formed. All he had to do was give them a little push, literally and let things go from there. They would sort it out while they were lost and come back, problem solved. He hoped. Normally he wouldn't interfere but they were unbelievably dense and this push was definitely called for. To save his sanity above all else would be preferable. Quickening his pace slightly he caught up with them and very smoothly lifted his foot and tripped Fuu.

Immediately her angry words were cut off by a yelp as she tilted dangerously towards Mugen and the edge of the road. Jin feigned shock and turned toward them knocking Fuu with his swords as an extra push to make sure it happened. Fuu's body collided with Mugens and they both went over the edge. He watched on as Mugen wrapped his arms around the petite girl to keep them from getting separated as they tumbled down the dusty hill. They rolled out of sight into the bushes and Jin silently congratulated himself on a well executed plan.

Mugen held tightly to Fuu as they continued rolling on the now flat terrain through the bushes and into a small clearing. Eventually they slowed and rolled to a stop with him on top of Fuu. He let go and braced himself on his arms to see if she was okay. Her eyes were wide with fear as she clutched onto his shirt with a strength he didn't know she possessed. Looking further down he noticed her clothes were dirty and askew. Her bottom layers fanned out to show her creamy legs, the top of her kimono pulled apart to reveal her bindings and a fair amount of cleavage. His eyes roamed her and noticed the scratches from the bushes and some bruises from the rocks they had rolled over.

"Ya okay Girly?" When she didn't respond he frowned. "Fuu?"

She blinked and took a deep breath in brushing her chest against his. "Yeah, I- I'm fine. A-are you?"

"Fine." He pulled his eyes back to hers and sucked in a breath at the emotion he saw there. She was concerned for him. He narrowed his eyes. "Quit it."

"Quit what?"

"Quit lookin at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like ya care."

She frowned. "But I do care. Why wouldn't I care about you?"

He frowned and glared at her. "I'm a convict, a pirate and a killer."

She rolled her eyes at him and unclenched her hands from his shirt. She placed one over his heart and the other on his cheek. "So? I thought we already established that I don't care. Besides I wouldn't have jumped in front of you when Sara went to kill you if I don't care about you. I wouldn't cry for you or fix you up when you're injured if I didn't care about you and I certainly wouldn't let you lay here on top of me if I didn't care about you. I mean trust you."

Her blush intensified and Mugen had to try very hard not to smirk or grin. He lowered his head until his mouth was right next to her ear then proceeded to speak quietly as if he were telling her a secret.

"So ya care bout me enough ta let me close huh?" He pulled back enough to see her biting her lip as her cheeks glowed. He groaned and glared at her. "Stop it before I bite it for ya." She gasped in shock then nervously bit her lip again without thought. Mugen growled. "That's it you ben warned."

Ducking his head their lips collided. His arms wound around her body as he nibbled on her lower lip then licked it to soothe and ask her to open. She whimpered and slowly lifted her arms to place them around his shoulders. One hand gripped the back of his neck while the other ventured up into his unruly hair. He groaned and tightened his hold on her. After what could have been a few seconds or a few hours Mugen pulled back with a hiss and moved away from her.

Fuu frowned and sat up, watching him as he stood and held out a hand for her. "Mugen? What's wrong?"

"We needa find four eyes before it gets dark."

Her temper sparked and she swatted his hand away before standing up herself. "Fine."

When she made to walk off he rolled his eyes and captured her wrist. He yanked her arm and pulled her back to him. She puffed her cheeks ad tried to pull away from him.

"Oi. I'm only tryin to go at yer pace girly."

She stopped struggling and looked at him wide eyed. "What?"

He sighed and looked her dead in the eye. "I don't wanna pressure ya inta stuff so we gotta get back ta four eyes before I change my mind." to make his point he pulled her flush against him and watched as her eyes widened when she realised he had a rather large and painful problem in his pants. "Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good now fix yer clothes I don't want no one seeing yer like that but me."

She looked down and quickly fixed her kimono so they could find their way back to Jin. They walked closer than normal and every now and then Fuu would brush her fingers against his and earn herself a small growl or barely suppressed smirk. When she pushed it far enough he would pull her out of sight and kiss her til her knees were weak. Every so often he would even press kisses to her neck and revel in her small gasps of pleasure or giggles when he found a particularly ticklish or sensitive spot. By the time they found Jin she was flushed and he was radiating pure male satisfaction projected through a smirk.

Jin pretended not to notice that they seemed to prefer to walk behind him as they continued to travel along the road. By nightfall they were in good spirits as a town was in the distance by the next day they would reach it. They were all looking forward to a comfortable bed to sleep in but Fuu was silently making plans for herself while they were in town. If she could locate a doctor she could get a generous supply of the herb the brothels used in the womens teas.

The next afternoon when Mugen found the large bunch of herbs in the room and asked her bluntly what she would need to carry a weed around with her for Jin simply stood up and walked out as Fuu went red in the face and started spluttering. He didn't return until well into the night and found them both in a much more relaxed mood. Jin pretended not to notice that either or the fact that Fuu started making tea with those herbs every day.


End file.
